


Screaming Mushroom

by chandallure



Category: Gaia Online
Genre: Cresento - Freeform, M/M, nicolae - Freeform, screaming mushroom, theyre not dating yet in this fic i supose but like it's always been canon lets be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandallure/pseuds/chandallure
Summary: Goofy drabble about an item I saw on the MP and got a kick out of.





	Screaming Mushroom

"Hey! Check this out."

"Just a minute," Cresento doesn't look up from his desk, "I need to concentrate."

"Concentrate on  _ this _ ." Nicolae hops right onto the desk, mahogany and polish be damned. Cresento glowers. Hard to write with a rear planted directly on your papers. 

Setting down his pen, Cresento looks up, exhaling through his nose. "What is it?"

"Somebody ditched a real sweet cache in the woods." Nicolae dangles the bag over Cresento's head, grinning. "They took most of the stuff in it, but there's some left over. Dump it out, see for yourself."

"Only if you get off of my desk. Do you have any idea how much it cost?"

"Nope." Nicolae's shoes tap the floor. He hands over the bag. "C'mon, c'mon! Let's see it."

"Didn't you already check what's inside?" Cresento squints a bit. "Why are you so excited?"

"Yeah, and it's good stuff. Just look."

The bag itself is white, or likely was -- grass and dirt smudges leave it in a tattered, sorry state. Surely it’s seen better days. By the looks of it, it was thrown, and far... but tossing out a Diamond cache without taking all its contents? Odd, to be sure. Cresento mulls this over, frowning slightly. If Nicolae checked it already, it can't be anything dangerous (he is alive, after all).

With careful handling, Cresento empties the bag onto his desk.

"It's... a mushroom."

"Yeah. Cool, right?"

"Nicolae," Cresento sighs, "there are mushrooms growing right outside, all around us. How is this 'really good stuff'?"

"I dunno. I think it's pretty neat." Nicolae scratches the back of his head. "Looks different than most mushrooms--"

A high-pitched screech rips through the room, reverberating off the walls. Cresento jumps to his feet, slapping his hands over his ears. Nicolae jumps, knife already drawn. 

"Good god," Cresento yells,  _ "why is it screaming?!" _

"Oh, yeah!" Nicolae starts laughing, "I forgot, I knew I saw it before! It's a Screaming Mushroom!"

"I can't hear a word you're saying-- get it out of the room this instant!"

The little mushroom rolls in small circles, tracking dirt on Cresento's paperwork as it screams.

"What? I dunno," Nicolae hollers, "I think it's kinda cute! It just, y'know, screams a lot--"

A bang rockets through the air. The shrieking stops. Cresento holds his gilded gun tight, his expression dark as the smoke rising from it. He looks right at the hole in his polished mahogany desk. Nic follows his gaze and gives a low whistle.

"Nice shot."

With his free hand, Cresento grabs Nicolae by the collar and throws him out the door to his office.

**Author's Note:**

> i really love nic and cres, and i've gotta write more for them. soon


End file.
